Darkness of the Stars
by Wingless Song
Summary: "Whatever you are physically...male or female, strong or weak, ill or healthy-all those things matter less than what your heart contains. If you have the soul of a warrior, you are a warrior. All those other things, they are the glass that contains the lamp, but you are the light inside." Will Sonata let the Fal'cie finish what was started or can she defy the Fates again?
1. Prologue: In the Beginning

**So, I'm taking a big leap here by trying my hand at writing a multi-chapter fic, especially since I'm introducing two new OCs with this story. I hope anyone who stumbles across this and decides to give this story a chance, thank you and for future reference, reviews are love. So thank you again and I hope you enjoy!**

***Updated: 10/05/14***  
><strong>I only did some small edits and wanted to let you all know that the title and description are subject to change. So I edited this a bit to make it flow easier and just to add a bit more detail to the very rushed ending. I also went along and fixed the many spelling errors that I was unable to catch the first time around. But I hope you enjoyed it and I pray that you're interested enough to stick around for the next chapter, which is almost half done I believe.<strong>

* * *

><p>"One, two, three, and four. Assemble! Releve, changement, changement! Chasse, arabesque, bourree, bourree, bourree! Chaine, pose, fouette! Again, five, six, seven, eight!..."<br>Sonata was on autopilot, madame Eclaire's sharp commands guiding her through the ballet combination as sweat rolled down her neck only to be soaked up by her already damp leotard. The fifteen year old's feet were aching, she could feel her blisters rubbing against the canvas lining of her shoes as she rolled up en pointe. Over the loud notes emanating from the grand piano within the room, the pink-haired teen could hear the heavy breathing of the other girls in the room and the heat of the room was stifling to them. The combination seemed to go on for hours at length, the sound of the piano never-ending in the large studio room.  
>With pain numbed limbs, Sonata slowly came down to rest on trembling legs as the repetitive combination came to an end at last. Panting lightly, she joined the rest of the class in the curtsey before the ballet mistress dismissed them from over to her bag in a slight daze, the pinkette dropped to the floor beside her bag, untying her pointe shoes without thought. Carefully packing her things, Sonata rose with a groan of pain and exhaustion as she silently made her way to change out of her sweat-soaked leotard.<p>

Quickly rolling the sweaty mass of black fabric into a ball, she tossed it in her bag, her damp tights soon to follow. Sonata paused for a moment, relishing in the feeling of the cool air on her salty skin. Continuing to dress, the pinkette pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tube-top, carefully putting on a black cardigan over it. Looking into the mirror, the thin teen wiped her pale face clean of sweat as she pulled her hair out of its loose bun. With her pink locks falling around her shoulders in long, loose curls, Sonata looked at her reflection in the mirror.  
>Her russet-brown eyes were surrounded by fine silvery-blond lashes that brushed her cheeks when she blinked, her eyes evenly placed on her face and almond-shaped. Sonata's skin was a shade off of being sickly pale, her usually pink lips tinged with purple, and dark bruises sat under her eyes. The teen's body was thin, with very little muscle definition along her long arms and legs, while her pink curls hung limp about her face, lacking its usual shine. In a single glance, anyone could see that Sonata was an image of living death.<p>

Pulling on her brown knee-high boots, the ill-faced teen stood with her bag on her shoulder and a brown leather jacket in her arms. Walking out of the bathroom, Sonata came into the sights of a familiar, but angry face. A quick assessment of Maximus Samara was that the sixteen year old was beyond pissed. Standing at six feet, the red-head towered over her, glaring at Sonata from under his long fringe. With his military academy uniform fitting over his lightly tanned and muscular body, his chin length dark red hair tucked behind his ears and his forest green eyes sharp with anger. Sonata wanted to shrink under his gaze but stood her ground against her half-brother. Fixing him with a blank stare, the pinkette addressed the military cadet before her.  
>"What's your issue, soldier boy? I thought you were heading straight home after Cadets to look after Grandfather", the fifteen year old played it cool, not wanting to anger the older teen any further. Her efforts were in vain though, as her nonchalant attitude just pissed the red-head off even more.<br>"You're my issue, Sonata! Why the Hell didn't you show up for chemo?! That's the third time this month! Don't you want to get better?!" Maximus yelled, glaring sharply at his half-sister as he crossed his arms across his thick chest in anger. His face betrayed none of his anger due to his military training, but the stance his body took radiated it all. Refusing to be threatened by her older half-sibling, Sonata stared into his green eyes with her own dull red-brown eyes, giving Maximus a defiant look.  
>"I didn't go cause it's not helping me anymore. I'm dying and with or without the chemo-therapy, I'll continue to die. So why pretend anymore? Why waste anymore of Grandfather's money?" she stated, frowning at him lightly as Sonata mirrored Maximus' stance.<br>"So you would rather live for only a while longer than to try to live for the rest of your life? There are other options besides chemo! The doctor will have some recommendations, I'm sure!" The red-head pleaded, his stance unchanged but the anger in his eyes slowly ebbing away. Maximus wasn't ready to lose another member of his family, not after losing his mother two years ago and not with his grandfather sure to pass within the next few months. The cadet stared at his sister's blank face, trying his best to get behind her emotional barriers. He hated when Sonata was like this, when she let her personality become that of someone elses, and not her own.

Sighing lightly, the red-head just shook his head gently before grabbing his younger half-sibling by the upper-arm and leading her down the hall towards the exit.  
>"Come on, let's go home, Sonata. Grandfather is probably waiting for us," Maximus muttered lightly, knowing she would be able to hear him as she stumbled along after him. Their journey out of the ballet academy was a silent one, Sonata only breaking it once to give her fare-wells to into her classmates before falling back step with the military cadet. Sonata glanced shyly to her side, observing her older half-brother carefully. The red-head's expression was blank, his forest green eyes betraying his hurt and pain over how she was willing to give herself over to death so easily.<br>Sonata deflated slightly, leaning her head against the strong-arm next to her since there was no way in hell she could reach Maximus' sky-high shoulder. The pinkette could feel his penetrating gaze on her before a large, gloved hand came down to ruffle her hair slightly. Looking up swiftly, the ill teenager caught the slight change in her companion's expression as Maximus' lips began to twitch upwards in a shadow of a smile. Giving the boy a shy smile in return, Sonata looked down with no small amount of sadness.

Her half-brother, older than her by a full year, had always been selfless; the young man had given up a normal high school experience to join the Military Academy as a cadet in hopes of bringing in some extra money while their mother was away on duty. Maximus had always been the hardworking one out of the two of them, always looking after Grandfather and taking care in making sure Sonata grew up to become a sweet girl. It had always been that way but, the pressure had increased when their mother had been killed in action. With neither of their fathers in the picture, the red-haired cadet quickly picked up the slack around home, dropping out of regular high school to become a full-time student at the Military Academy. When it came time to pay for Sonata's tuition, she quickly raised her grades to earn a scholarship for the rest of the year. Everything was working out alright but it quickly went downhill when the fourteen year old started getting sick. It wasn't long until the doctors chalked it up to lung cancer and made her start chemotherapy right away.  
>She leaned against Maximus' side, sniffling quietly as the pair waited for the bus to pull up to the corner. Her brother's stress, unhappiness, and worry was all her fault; all he wanted was for her to get better so they wouldn't be alone ever. But her refusing to continue chemo was confirming that his darkest thought would come true in only a matter of months. Sonata's lip trembled lightly as the bus pulled up to the corner and she silently followed her half-sibling on board. Sitting next to Maximus somewhere towards the middle of the bus, the pinkette let a few tears fall in silence. She wanted nothing more than to get better but, as she told her older half-brother, the chemotherapy wasn't working anymore and there wasn't anything she could do but let herself die.<p>

Sonata leaned against the window, staring sightless out at the streets passing by in a gray blur. The pink-haired teenager could vaguely feel her brother grasp her hand in comfort before a loud screeching filled her senses, jolting her out of her seat into Maximus's chest which knocked him into the aisle. The sound of glass shattering and metal bending made the fifteen year old cling to her older brother even more, fear sinking its sharp cold claws into her insides. She could feel her brother's arms wrap around her tightly, the bus continuing to be crushed as it rolled down the hill. Sonata let out a high-pitched cry as she hit her head off a metal support bar, putting her in a daze. Slowly lowering her head against Maximus' shoulder, she felt her mind go blank.

* * *

><p>Sonata felt beyond groggy, the loud bells sounding in the background pulling her out of her sleep. Besides the loud church bells, the first thing the pinkette was aware of was that her brother's arms were no longer around her in a protective embrace. Opening her eyes in a panic, she found herself floating in a dark and empty space, with large bells ringing around her. Looking upwards, she was momentarily blinded by a bright figure before her limbs were encased by long ribbons of light, making her immobile.<br>The tiny fifteen year old girl stared at the bright figure in fear, tears falling down her face as she whimpered lightly.

"Please...I don't want to die...I'm not ready to leave my brother behind...Please..." the pinkette sobbed, staring right at the large, bright figure floating in front of her like a deity. Sonata winced as the bonds tightened around her limbs as another ribbon of light shot out and attached itself to the side of her neck.  
>The small teen cried out in intense pain as she felt a burning sensation against her neck before gritting her teeth against anymore whimpers of pain. As the threads of light retracted, she gasped as her vision darkened slightly before it was filled with a series of flashing images. There was a girl floating up into the air, slowly becoming a statue of ice, and gathered around her were several figures, one of which was her brother; then she saw two towering figures, one dark and distinctly male while the other was light and feminine shaped before her vision completely faded to black, the sound of the tolling bells fading to nothing.<p>

The young teenager heard was an unfamiliar voice shouting orders and could feel herself being lifted gently from the ground into a pair of arms. Her head was leaning against an armored shoulder, as a static-filled voice came through a radio on her savior's helmet.  
>"Lieutenant Colonel Nabaat, we have a situation. Phoenix just created a l'cie".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed the edited prologue. Word count for this chapter is 1,946. See you next time!^^<strong>


	2. One: Pale Shades of Change

**So, a really long chapter filled with more description than dialogue but we meet three original characters of the game so I guess that makes up for it. I plan on getting right to work on the next chapter in hopes of having it out by Christmas break. But here's the 3,468 words that I've been working on for over a month now. And a big thank you goes out to both Mastermind012 and rolaine for favouriting and following this story on the second day of it being posted! I remember being really surprised when I got the notification in my English class and I was really excited about the interest you two had taken in my story, so thank you and I hope I don't let you guys down!**

* * *

><p>Sonata silently figited in her less-than comfortable chair as her brown gaze nervously met a pair of cold, calculating green eyes. Her fingers and hands twitched and jumped from anxiety on her lap.<p>

Jihl Nabaat was terribly intimidating, even with her ever-present kind expression on her face. The lieutenant colonel was a classic beauty; she had the face of an angel with long, flowing platinum blonde hair, and an easy smile that never reached her stony green gaze. She had arrived with a squad of soldiers in a gunship sometime after Sonata had fallen unconscious. Waking up in an unknown military aircraft would have sent the young teenager into a panic if she hadn't been restrained to the cot while she slept. The infantry men guarding her were unaffected by her confused shouting and thrashing as one went off to retrieve Nabaat from the bridge of the aircraft while the other attempted to carefully restrain her further in a small effort to calm her down. So when the woman who was obviously in charge had arrived and had promised help her, she had agreed to aid them in understanding the fal'cie and the chosen l'cie. Now she was inside a military base in a futuristic floating city that awed and bewildered Sonata into silence. Apparently it was the city Eden, and was the capital of the perticular-looking hollow planet.  
>Now in a room that resembled more of a sanitary hospital than a guest apartment, the kind tone in the fair-haired lieutenant's voice was just too bitterly sweet as she stared at Sonata from behind half-moon glasses.<p>

"So, tell me again how you came into contact with the Fal'cie. Don't skip any details, no matter how small." Nabaat said with a pen and clipboard in hand as she flashed another smile at the pinkette.  
>The fifteen year-old suppressed a shiver before clearing her throat gently and lowering her gaze to the table, staring at the blank, white metal surface.<br>"My brother had come to pick me up after my lessons, and we had a fight after I met up with him. We probably fought for about ten minutes before we started home to take care of our grandfather. On our way there, we were involved in a traffic accident. I didn't see much since I closed my eyes, but I could hear glass shattering, and metal bending. There was this jolt that sent me into my brother's arms, and we fell into the aisle. I hit my head on something and every thing turned fuzzy, and dim.." Sonata paused for a moment, her next sentence caught in her throat. The petit dancer cleared her throat quietly before continuing, "I woke up alone in the emptiness with that thing in front of me. I would have thought I was dead and facing a god of judgement if it hadn't held me in place and put this thing on my neck."

For a few moments, the room was silent, only the sound of Nabaat's pen scratching against her papers could be heard. This went on for about five minutes before the lieutenant colonel fixed her gaze on Sonata once again, her probing stare setting off warning bells in the young girl's brain.

"Can you tell me anything about your focus? Any specific images that stood out?" The blonde asked, leaning towards the table slightly. The pinkette must have had a confused expression on her face, for Nabaat sighed before continuing to speak, "According to all the legends, when a human is chosen by a Fal'cie and branded as a l'cie, they are given a series of visions to complete their task that the Fal'cie entrusted them with. That is what a focus is."  
>Sonata nodded lightly in understanding, before releasing a trembling breath as her eyes lowered themselves to stare at her lightly trembling hands. Fighting back her fear and reluctance to share what she had seen with the fair-haired woman, the pinkette slowly raised her russet-brown eyes to met Nabaat's intimidating gaze with a calm, practiced expression.<br>"I remember seeing a woman, she was turning to ice, I think. Then there were seven people, I was unable to see their faces but, I know that my brother was among them..." the teen trailed of slowly, her brow furrowing in confusion as she tried to remember what else she had seen. When she remained silent for well over five minutes, the lieutenant smiled in false-gentleness as she set her pen down.

"Don't push yourself to remember it all. Too much stress and strain on one's body can cause your brand to progress faster, driving you closer to a cie'th fate."  
>Sonata could only nod lightly in response, still puzzled by her lack of memory. She could recall her entire childhood but couldn't remember what happened half a day ago. It both annoyed and confused the young teen.<br>"I think we're done for the day. I will report the progress made to the Primarch. You're free to wander around the base for the rest of the day. If you wish to see Eden, please let the soldiers stationed outside your door know so we can provide an escort. And here's a file with all the information we have on l'cie. Enjoy the rest of your day, Ms. Samara."  
>The pinkette nodded again as the lieutenant colonel rose to leave the private rooms Sonata had been assigned. Just as Nabaat was at the door, the small teen had a sudden thought.<p>

"Lieutenant! May I make a request?" The woman turned to look at her over her shoulder, "Could you please find my brother for me? I need to know that he's alright." Nabaat turned to face her fully, giving her an odd look before smiling sweetly. Sonata felt chills run down her spine at the sound of the woman's overly sweet tone. "Of course, if we're able to find him, your focus may become clearer."  
>"Thank you, lieutenant. That's very kind of you." Nabaat nodded slightly in return, making her exit with two of the PSICOM soldiers that had arrived with her. Sonata stared at the white metal door as it closed behind the blonde-haired woman and her subordinates, obscuring them from her sight. The pinkette remained in her seat for a few more moments before getting up to explore her new, temporary home.<p>

She began in the sitting room, where the walls were a metallic white to match the rest of the room's theme. The couch was a creamy, off-white colour and looked like it was carved out of stone, it was so stiff. The light of the artificial sun hit the white marble tiles, blinding her with Phoenix's light as it filtered through a pair of french doors. Wandering over, Sonata walked out onto a small balcony that had a view of the city stretched out in front of her, the courtyard in front of the building was filled with people. Walking back in and closing the doors again, the russet-eyed teen went to take a look at the kitchen which was the same colour scheme and generic layout as the sitting room.  
>Making her way down the hall, Sonata stuck her head into one of the two rooms located down the way. A chrome-coloured bathroom greeted her, a vanity with a sink and a mirror was to her left, a shower stall and toilet on the right of her. Humming lightly to herself in contentment, Sonata walked into the bathroom to wash up. God knows when she had showered last.<p>

After struggling with figuring out how to turn on the hot water in the shower, the teen stripped herself of her clothes. Grabbing a large, fluffy white towel and placed it on the metal shelving rack outside the shower, she stepped into the stall and let the warm water wash over her salty skin. Sighing loudly, Sonata picked up one of the few bottles on the small hanging shelf, her brow furrowing as she tried to decipher the unknown language.  
>Pouring a generous amount on her palm, studying it for a few seconds before concluding that it was this world's equivalent to shampoo. Gently scrubbing the shampoo-like liquid into her scalp, surrounding herself in a cloak of sweet, almost spicy, fruity scent, the pinkette began to think of her brother and how he was fairing in this new, unknown world. What would he think of this floating city and the military that inhabited it? He'd probably be going crazy over the technology and weapons that they had, all the while jumping to enlist. She could already see his joyful smile, and twinkling green eyes while the artificial sunlight hit his red-hued hair and tanned faced. Sonata let a soft smile flit across her lips at the memory of Maximus' smile, he had always been quick to smile until she had gotten sick. Now, she would give him the chance to live in this new world if only to see him smile for the rest of his life.<p>

A tear slid down her cheek as she revealed in the memories of her happy family, the young teen barely aware of the waning heat of the water. Wipping away the tears, Sonata finished rinsing out the shampoo from her hair before turning off the now cold spray of water, stepping out of the stall. Taking the towel from the rack and wrapping it around her body, she walked over to the vanity, uncaring of the water that pooled on the tiled floor in her unhurried wake. Digging through a drawer with her free hand, the other holding her towel closed around her, Sonata began looking for a comb to sort out her mass of tangled curls. Locating a small wide-toothed comb, the petit girl began dragging it through her wet locks, wincing every once in a while when she encountered a knot. As soon as she had finished, she began to section and braid her wet ringlets, tying it off with an elastic and black ribbon.  
>The young teen put the comb away and wandered back into the hallway, pausing outside the only other door in the small stretch of white tiles and matching walls. Opening the pale wooden door, the pinkette stepped into the bedroom, taking in the many shades of white and pale colours that decorated the large room. Pale wooden floorboards were adorned with cream-coloured shag rugs while the large queen-sized bed was covered with a large comforter dyed white and peach. Two pale brown night tables matched the wooden headboard that was placed against light cherry-hued walls, long white drapes fluttering lightly in the breeze carried through the slightly open floor-to-ceiling windows that obscured the urban sites of Eden from her view.<p>

Dropping her towel on the bed, Sonata walked to the open closet doors to her right before starting to shift through the large selection of military stylized clothing and what-not. Occasionally, the fair-haired teen would come across civilion-like outfits in light shades of pink, blue, and red. Pulling a pair of dark gray form-fitting pants from its place on a hanger, as well as a plain white dress shirt, the brown-eyed fifteen year-old began to pull on what she assumed to be standard issued underwear and a bra, the stark white of both undergarments blinding against her equally pale skin. Slipping her arms into the sleeves of the fitted button-up shirt, she pushed the buttons through their designated slots with haste, pausing only to button the cuffs of her shirt as well. Sonata sat on the bed before putting her legs into the gray pant-legs, standing up only when they had been secured around her hips and to tuck the bottom of her dress shirt into the waist of them.  
>The pinkette strode back to the closet, pulling a black coat from its spot among the other clothes before slipping into it and buttoning it from her waist down. The teen then struggled briefly with putting on a pair of socks, nearly falling over in the process if it wasn't for the wall behind her. Standing tall, (well, as tall as 5'4" could be..) the young dancer-turned-l'cie walked out of the bedroom, back down the hall, and straight to the front entrance to the apartment. Zipping up her boots, she pressed the button that opened the metal door and entered the white metal hallway. Looking down the seemingly endless hall of white, Sonata began walking to her left, towards an elevator, as two armed PSICOM soldiers fell into step behind her. She could feel their curious gazes burning holes into the back of her head, their eyes hidden by matching helmets. The pink-haired teen considered turning to ask them where she could locate a database with more information on l'cie and the fal'cie but, she decided against it in favour of the quiet silence and wandering freedom she had right now. Stepping into the elevator, she leaned against the white siding as she lost herself in thought.<p>

Just as she entered a more populated area of the building, the fifteen year old felt something slam into the side of her legs, toppling her over and sending her sprawling to the ground with a smaller body in her grasp. Looking down into her arms, Sonata came face to face with dark brown eyes that rivaled her own, set in the dark skin of a child no older than five or six years old.  
>"Sorry if I hurt you, Miss! I didn't mean to run into you, I was just trying to find my daddy!", the little boy said fearfully, as if she were going to punish him for doing something wrong. Sitting up slowly and letting the boy carefully slide down to rest on her lap, the pinkette cautiously looked the child over.<br>"It's alright, I've taken worse hits than that, I'll be fine. Now, are you alright?", Sonata asked with a worried expression on her face as she gently ran her fingers over his head to check for any forming bumps or bruises. She sighed lightly in relief when her search brought in no negative results, smiling as the boy stood before offering a hand to her, which she took as she pushed herself off the floor into a standing position.  
>"Thank you for not getting mad at me, Miss.", he said graciously, smiling brightly up at her. Ruffling his hair in return as her smile widened, the teen replied, "It's fine, buddy. And no need to call me Miss, Sonata will do fine." The boy smiled up at her with a greater intensity than before as she formally introduced herself, grasping her hand and shaking it when she offered it to him.<p>

Before he could introduce himself in return, a deeper and older voice cuts through their small peaceful conversation, filled with worry and terror that could only come from a distressed parent.  
>"Dajh! Dajh, where'd you go son?! This is no time to play games, ya hear! Dajh!" The crowd parted slightly to show a tall and frantic man, a middle-aged version of the little boy who was now running towards the older man. Sonata followed behind her unofficial charge out of obligation to make sure it really was the boy's - Dahj's - father. His loud shout of "Daddy!" confirmed the family relation so the pinkette hung back, watching the exchange between father and son with vague curiosity.<br>"Dajh! Why did you run off like that, son? You nearly scared me halfway to death! You could have gotten in trouble or worse, hurt!" the man knelt to have his face level with his son's, grasping his tiny shoulders tightly. Dajh offered a smile to his father, trying to reassure the older man that he was alright.  
>"I'm fine, dad, honestly. I was just excited to see you! And I'm not hurt, Miss Sonata made sure of that." the little boy replied with his million-watt smile, turning to face the pink-haired girl. The father followed his son's gaze to look at Sonata with a look of gratitude, rising to his full height as he pulled up his son to sit on his shoulders. His long legs carried the two of them over to the fifteen year old in three strides, his gaze focused on her small stature.<p>

"Thank you, ma'am, for taking care of Dajh here. I hope he didn't cause much trouble for you." the older man said with a glance up at his son before turning his attention back to the girl in front of him.  
>"It's fine. Your son is a sweet and polite kid, and it's not the first time I've gotten acquainted with the floor." Sonata responded with a light laugh, trying to make the situation more relaxed. She offered a smile in hopes that it would do the trick. Which it did, as the man visibly relaxed before joining her laughter with a light chuckle of his own.<br>"You're quite the laid-back cadet. They need more recruits like you in PSICOM, although ya look a bit young to be workin' for the Sanctum..." he commented, looking her over with renewed curiosity. The pink-haired girl shifted her weight as she crossed her arms against her chest.  
>"I'm not with PSICOM, I just have a deal with them right now. Once both sides of the contract are completed, I'm out of here. Never was and never will be any military's cadet..." she stated venomously, her reddish-brown orbs glaring a hole into the spotless white floors beneath her feet.<br>Dahj's father looked a bit startled by her poisonous response, taking a few steps back. "Sorry, I just assumed you were a cadet considering you dress like them when they're not all geared up for battle," he apologized with a small nod in the direction of a few PSICOM cadets loitering in the room, not too far from where she was, who were dressed in a very similar fashion as her, "Anyways, I'm Sazh Katzroy, Dajh's dad as you could probably guess."  
>The pale-faced girl smiled as she extended her hand to shake his. "Sonata Samara, currently the ward of PSICOM and the Sanctum." she offered with a mock grimace. Sazh looked at her with an expression of pity and understanding, especially when he caught sight of the armed guards standing at the ready a bit behind her.<p>

Dajh, oblivious to the serious direction that the conversation was taking, tapped the top of his father's head to gain his attention. "Hey, dad? Since Miss Sonata is the same as me, do you think she could come out to see the city with us?" the little boy said with a smile, his question causing both to pause. Sonata tensed as Sazh froze in shock, his eyes flickering to her as they filled with pitiful sadness for her. She unfolded her arms and adjusted her jacket's collar, pinning the man with a cold glare.  
>"Of course she can, your friends are always welcome to spend time with you. But it's up to her if she wants to join us." The pinkette's expression changed to one of surprise as she looked at Sazh in shock. She had expected the man to begin asking her question about how she had become a l'cie and what her focus was but, the man had just brushed the new developement off like it was nothing. Her respect for the man before her was growing quickly.<br>"I'd love for you and your dad to show me around Eden." the teen said, smiling at both the boy and his father. Dajh gave a shout of joy, "Yay, Miss Sonata's coming with us!" Both Sazh and Sonata laughed at his happy exclamation.  
>"Oh, and Dajh? Just call me Sonata. Throwing in the 'Miss' makes me sound like an old school teacher or something." she added with a giggle, the six year old joining in with her, his laughter like the tinkling of little bells, "Okay, Sonata!" he replied with a sense of pride as the three of them, as well as their escourts, made their way out of the building and into the massive city of Eden.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! The second chapter and we've already met Jihl, Dahj and Sazh. I hope this chapter met everyone's expectations and I hope you will all stick around for the next chapter. Please review!<strong>


End file.
